


Pot Shots

by Fake_Gameboy



Series: Putting it Together [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Gameboy/pseuds/Fake_Gameboy
Summary: As she was heading over to the hangar to do her routine check on Green, Pidge hears the sound of blaster fire coming from another corridor. She makes her way to the training room, stumbling upon Lance's new and peculiar training regimen.





	Pot Shots

Pidge was walking down the hall leading to the hangar, she was going to do her routine maintenance check on Green before the sound of blaster fire stopped her in her tracks. Curious about who was in the training room, she turned down the hallway that lead there instead. The sight she saw when she opened the training room doors almost made her drop her laptop. Lance was in full paladin armor with his bayard drawn in sniper rifle form, taking shots at the training droid. Instead of fighting like it usually does, it was running around the room doing jumps, rolls, and parkour-ing off the walls to evade Lance’s sniper fire. Laser burns that showed Lance’s missed shots decorated the walls.

“LANCE! What are you doing in here!?” Pidge was mortified at the sight of the ruined training room, and didn’t know what to make of Lance’s unique use of the training droid.

“Whoa! Hey Pidge! You almost scared me, didn’t hear you come in over all the commotion.” Lance withdrew his bayard at the sight of Pidge, but the droid was still running laps around the room.

“You mind explaining all this? You’re making an awful lot of noise in here.” Pidge started to walk towards Lance and the droid control panel he was standing next to.

“Sure! So, I was talking to Coran earlier telling him I’m trying to think of ways to improve my aim, since I could turn my bayard into this fancy new sniper rifle form now. Then Coran was all ‘Well I think I have just the thing!’” Pidge let out a laugh at Lance’s terrible Coran impression.

“Coran leads me to the training room, and starts telling me about all of the droid’s non-combat functions.” Pidge was a lot more interested now, she used to mess with the droid’s control panel but never got very far, mostly due to her not knowing enough Altean.

“He sets the droid to ‘evasive maneuvers’ and it starts doing all these crazy moves, like it’s doing now.”

Neither Lance or Pidge bothered to shut down the droid while they were talking, so it was still flipping its way around the room. Pidge squinted at the console and recognized the Altean word for power. She pressed the touch screen button and the droid promptly returned to its idle state in the center of the room.

“So that’s why the droid was running around, it’s good training for taking out Galra droid soldiers.”

“Yup! That’s what Coran said, you catch on pretty quick, Pidge. Also, don’t worry about the laser burns on the walls, Coran said this room fixes itself.”

Sure enough, Pidge noticed the laser burns shrinking in size. The black blemishes disappeared and the room was returned to its spotless white self, like nothing had ever happened.

“Altean tech is something else, I’ll have to ask Coran some more questions later.”

Pidge turned to Lance. “You really take this sharpshooter stuff seriously huh?” Pidge had a small smirk on her face as she asked.

“Of course I do! My role as a sharpshooter makes even more sense now than it did before”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! Think about the role of a sniper on a team. A sniper lays down covering fire and supports his team from the back lines. A sniper also alleviates pressure by pinning down enemies and taking out ones his teammates might have missed. Not only am I a good shot, but I pilot the Red Lion now. Remember what Coran said about King Alfor? He was Zarkon’s right hand man. He wasn’t the leader, but he reigned Zarkon in and helped him lead by giving him a different perspective. I like to think I do that sort of thing with Keith. I help out on the battlefield, and I help out with leadership. I’m good in supporting roles.”

“That’s… Actually a really mature way to think about it, I’m a little surprised, Lance.”

“Don’t be surprised Pidge, it’s just what I do.” Lance struck a pose which made Pidge roll her eyes.

“Just take the compliment you dork, you really are good at playing support.” Pidge thought back to the time they were playing video games in the hangar, she would have been down on herself the rest of the night if it wasn’t for Lance’s words, maybe the rest of the week.

“Thanks Pidge, guess I’m cutting it short today, though.” Lance started to make his way to the doors before Pidge stopped him with a question.

“Before you go, what did you mean by ‘more sense now than it did before’?"

“Oh, umm…” Pidge couldn’t see the face Lance was making, but she did hear a complete change in his voice.

“Well, before I really had an idea of where I fit on the team, it was kinda just…something I told myself I was good at.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge started to feel concerned for Lance, she felt she might have accidentally touched a sore subject.

Lance exhaled. “Well think of it this way. Keith is great fighter, Hunk can cook and is the tank of the team, you can figure out anything you get your hands on, and Shiro is Shiro. Even before Allura started piloting Blue she could pilot the Castle with Coran. I didn’t really have anything going for me until I started getting good with my rifle and helping out Keith.”

“That’s not true.” This made Lance turn around to face Pidge.

“Maybe you didn’t have things figured out before, but you were always supporting us. It’s like you said, you’re good in supporting.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do Lance, even when things were looking bleak you believed in Voltron, I think that helped us get through the tougher times. You’re kinda like, the heart of the team.”

Pidge started to feel herself sweat a bit after she let that line go. It dawned on her how corny it sounded after the fact, but she couldn’t take it back now.

Lance let out a laugh “The heart of the team? That might be the cheesiest thing I’ve heard you say Pidge. But I kind of like it, thanks.”

Pidge let out a sigh of relief, she thought she never would have heard the end of that one.

“You know, maybe I should try that one out next time we liberate a planet. Yeah, just be all ‘Keith’s the leader and stuff, but I’m the one that keeps it all together behind the scenes. They call me the heart of the team.’ I bet girls would totally love that line.”

Lance was too deep in thought to see how angry Pidge looked. She lifted up her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking.

“You’re a pig, you know that Lance?” She proceeded to quickly walk past Lance and out of the room.

“Hey wait! C’mon Pidge! What did I say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing, I'm still pretty green when it comes to fic writing and would love some feedback. I was originally going to make this the 2nd chapter to "Late Night in the Hangar Bay", but it wasn't a late night in the hangar bay, so I decided to turn it into a series instead. The conflict isn't resolved obviously, so look forward to some more additions to this series.


End file.
